marvel_fffandomcom-20200213-history
Mantis/Guardians Of The Galaxy 2
''In-Game Bio: Raised in a temple by the pacifist Kree Priests of Pama, Mantis was to become the Celestial Madonna, the mother of the Celestial Messiah. Mantis is an exceptional martial artist as well as a master of meditational disciplines, giving her incredible control over her body. She also has empathic abilities allowing her to sense others' emotions and communicate with plants.'' "I love that scruffy dog! He's so cute I'm gonna die!" -Mantis to Rocket, "Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2" (2017) As Ego, the Living Planet, traveled the universe in search of a Celestial offspring, he grew more tired everyday. So, in order to help him sleep, he adopted a ward named Mantis, a shy empath who could manipulate the emotions of the people she touches. She eventually joined the Guardians of the Galaxy, defeating Ego after he unveiled his plan to take over the universe. Mantis is just a great all-around character. She deals good damage, which is what you usually find on a Blast Character, but she also has a good Dodge Rate as well i-frames on majority of her skills. Couple that with the fact that she has skills that deal good Area of Effect damage, and she can be used in basically any Game Mode. She is, however pretty low in HP and Defense. Her Healing and Dodge Rate definitely make-up for it, but keep this in mind when building her up, so you could either pad her Defense and HP so she can be a well-rounded Character in every aspect or Min-Max by putting all upgrades on one particular Stat. Because Mantis has everything to make a great character, Crowd Control, Area of Effect, Tanky Stats (in the form of Dodge), etc., she is one of the most versatile Characters to date, which also means you can build her almost anyway you want. You could build up Recovery Rate to take advantage of her Healing, Damage and Critical Rate/Damage to make her somewhat of a glass cannon, or you can toughen her HP and Defense. The world is your oyster with Mantis. Skills Mantis' Psychomancy is Crowd Control, Area of Effect, and an I-Frame, so you'll want to upgrade that skill first. Afterwards, you'll want the Buff Skill Sensing Danger, since you will need that in PVP and one-on-one Stages. Because it isn't an I-Frame, you'll want to upgrade Bursting Buds last. Passive Skills Active Skills - Skill Lvl 1= - Skill Lvl 2= - Skill Lvl 3= - Skill Lvl 4= - Skill Lvl 5= - Skill Lvl 6= }} Gears Attack Gear - Green Arm Pad Energy Attack Ignore Defense Roll the 1st slot for Energy Attack Per Level. Roll the rest for Energy Attack. You don't need 2 slots to have Energy Attack Per Level. Defense Gear - Green Top Energy Defense Skill Cooldown Because of your native Energy Defense, you'll want Physical Defense per Level on the 1st slot and then All Defense on the rest. Vitality Gear - Green Pants Attack Speed Critical Damage HP per Level on the 1st slot then either HP, Recovery Rate, or Dodge on the rest. Buff Gear - Mantis Antenna Critical Rate Movement Speed Roll all for Skill Cooldown. If at some point your Skill Cooldown is already 50%, perhaps roll the last 2 or remaining slots to Critical Rate/Recovery Rate. Extreme Obelisk Almost Anything Because of her flexibility, you can really put anything on her. If you're going after a specific build, here are some suggestions. Build Critical Rate/Critical Damage for an offensive build. Build MAX HP and/or Recovery Rate if you want to capitalize on her Healing. Build Dodge Rate if you want a evasive play-style. Build Ignore Dodge if you want to build for World Boss. Build Ignore Defense if you want to build for Alliance Battle. Stats - Rank-1 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-60= - Mastery-6 Lvl-60= - Tier-2= }} ISO-8 Almost Anything See '''Extreme Obelisk'.''